


Castle

by friedlieb_ferdinand_runge



Series: Fluff is Holiday Stuff [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester are Claire Novak's Parents, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Christmas Fluff, M/M, but i couldnt wait until the end of the year, claire and jack are really little, i know its not christmas, its christmas - Freeform, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedlieb_ferdinand_runge/pseuds/friedlieb_ferdinand_runge
Summary: little Claire and Jack have some Christmas adventures and Cas and Dean are hella tired parents





	Castle

Claire rolls over and throws her arms out with a dramatic groan, “When will it be finally be morning?”

“When the sun comes up” Jack says from where he lays across the room, staring at the ceiling, Claire groans again,

“Thanks Captain Obvious”

“You asked”

Claire sits up, “If it wasn’t Christmas I’d pummel you”

Jack turns and pulls his hand up under his cheek, looking at her with big eyes, “Would you?”

“No” Claire flops down, “But I’d seriously consider it”

The two lay in silence, thinking about what will happen tomorrow, which isn’t helping the excitement growing in their stomach that makes them feel hungry and sick all at once.

They jump as something above their heads bangs, Jack looks at Claire with wide eyes,

“That came from upstairs”

Claire hushes him and sits up again, she moves her hair out of her face and tilts her head to listen, another bang sounds and Claire throws her blanket off just as Jack pulls his over his head.

“Jack!” Claire pulls the blanket off him with difficulty, “Jack it’s Santa, come on!”

Jack shakes his head, “If it’s Santa, we should stay here” he yanks the blanket away from her, “If it isn’t Santa, we should definitely stay here!”

Claire rolls her eyes, “It is Santa you big dummy, and if he didn’t want us seeing, he should’ve been quieter”

Jack ignores her and she folds her arms, “Well I’m going, so unless you want me to leave you here..”

Jack glares at her, knowing her play, he also knows she won’t stop bugging him until he goes with. He sighs and gets out of bed, “Fine.”

Claire smiles and opens their door quietly, they walk out of the guest room their parents had insisted they stay in together, to “Keep with the Christmas spirit of family”. -Claire had complained at first but Dean told her if she didn’t he would tell Santa, and there was no way Claire was going to risk losing presents.

Claire climbs up the stairs on her toes, Jack close behind her, the wood cold on their feet. At the top Claire pauses and a distracted Jack runs straight into her back. The two fall head first onto the living room carpet.

Claire turns on Jack with a glare and he looks at her apologetically. Claire looks around and nods, slowly getting back up. She turns to the living room and stares at the tree, all the multicolor lights seeming as bright as ever. The homemade ornaments the two brought home from school two days ago hung on the brink of falling, but the kids eyes were immediately drawn to the presents surrounding the tree. They had seen a few before they’d gone to bed, the ones they had gotten for each other and for their dads, that didn’t compare to the amount under it now.

Claire grinned, “Santa came”

Another bang came from down the hall, louder this time, Jack instinctively reached out to Claire and grabbed the sleeve of her red and green elf pajamas,

“Then who was that”

Claire leads him down the hall, they walk slowly, Jack letting out a soft constant wine. The door at the end of the hall has light spilling out from the bottom,

“That’s Dad and Papa’s room” Claire says in a low whisper, edging closer.

Jack pulls on her sleeve, “What if they’re in trouble”

Claire looks at him and fear flashes across her face, but it soon turns to defiance, “Then we have to help them”

They walk up close to the door and Claire reaches a hand up to the handle when it turns and the door swings open. Claire jumps and snatches her hand back, using it instead to hold onto Jack, who in turn, hides himself behind her.

Dean opens the door and pauses when he sees his son and daughter standing in front of him, clinging to each other. He stares at them, and they stare right back, their expressions turning from fear to recognition. Dean opens his mouth to scold them when they suddenly rush forward and cling to his legs, he has to use the door frame for support.

Jack looks up at him, “We heard a noise! We thought you might be in trouble!”

Claire looks at him with a daring smile, “I was going to save you”

Dean couldn’t help but laugh, “Were you now?” He turned his head back into his room, “You were right Cas, it’s the kids”

Cas’s voice came through the door, Jack and Claire craned their necks to see past Dean’s legs but he keeps kicking them so they don’t have time to do anything but hold on.

“Send them back to bed, why are they up?”

Dean kneels and playfully pushes the kids away then turns again to tell Cas what they had just told him.

Claire crawls close to the back of Dean’s legs and tries to listen in, she catches a few words like “Christmas” and “It’s six am” and “They’re not going to fall asleep again”, she isn’t sure who’s arguing what but after a few minutes Dean opens the door again and scoops Jack up,

“You want to know what the noise was?”

Jack’s eyes widen and he shakes his head, burying it in his dad’s neck. Claire on the other hand, grins wide,

“I do!”

Dean watches as her muscles tense and laughs as she pretends to punch the air, then attempts a kick but loses her balance and falls. Dean smiles as she gets up and looks at him, her smile fading a little,

“Is it bad?”

Dean’s eyes softened and he movs his head to gesture into the room, “Nothing you can’t handle” He winks and Claire is back to being herself.

They walk into the room to see Cas smiling with tired eyes, his body shielding something large and bulking,

“Sorry we woke you”

Claire walks up to him and holds her arms up, he picks her up and she leans over his shoulder. Cas laughs and spins her around.

“Papa!” Claire whines, “How long do we have to wait”

Cas raises an eyebrow, “You were supposed to wait until the sun was up”

Jack looks up and pushes his cheek into Dean’s to look at Cas with pleading eyes, Dean matches his look, making Cas laugh despite himself,

“Alright fine”

He steps away and the two gasp, sitting on the floor is a large wooden castle. Jack squirms and gets down, running over to it with Claire.

Jack kneels down and and runs his hand over each floor, Claire on the other hand, circles it and looks at her parents,

“Where’s the noisy part?”

Cas crouches down and holds up an electric drill, “We were trying to finish it, every once and a while the screw would go in too far and hit the whole thing against the wall”

Claire nodded in understanding (Cas wasn’t sure she did), “Can we play with it?”

Cas looks at Dean, then back at his kids, “Go ahead” He stands and sits on the bed, Dean joins him, wrapping an arm around his husbands waist,

“We’ll just be over here” Dean lays down slowly, taking Cas with him, “Getting some shut eye..”

Cas looks at Claire and Jake, happily playing with the castle that had taken months and hundreds of slivers to make, he rolls over and smiles at Dean,

“Merry Christmas Dean”

Dean smiles, his eyes closed, he manages to plant a kiss on Cas’s temple all the same,

“Merry Christmas Cas”


End file.
